


Dreams

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [16]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Wet Dream, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: 'You’re clinging to him, to his body. He knows its for his heat, some subconscious desire for warmth, but he likes to think it’s something else too.He’s scared by that thought, but he likes it nonetheless.He likes you, even as you press your icicle feet against his calves.'





	Dreams

Pale misses you. During the day he misses you, and turns out at night he does too. It’s fucking freezing in your apartment, too god damned cold. So cold even Pale has a blanket pulled over his shoulders, has you pressed tight against him. 

You’re clinging to him, to his body. He knows its for his heat, some subconscious desire for warmth, but he likes to think it’s something else too.

He’s scared by that thought, but he likes it nonetheless.

He likes you, even as you press your icicle feet against his calves. 

In his dreams you’re not cold, you’re warm, sweating for him. In his dreams he’s got your lips wrapped around the head of his cock. He’s got them dropped in a pretty little O as he punches the air out of your lungs from fucking you. You’re moaning like a slut and crying, tears dripping down your cheeks as he fucks you hard and rough, comes deep inside you. 

He doesn’t come in real life, but he wants to, his balls are tight and he’s dizzy as he wakes up.

It’s so dark, pitch black outside the apartment. Your hips rut against his, were you asleep too? Dreamin’ of getting dicked down by your very own VSOP?

He hoped so, kisses you awake, thrilled when he finds you’re responsive and willing, fucking ecstatic when he rolls over you and you spread your legs. 

It’s not anything fancy, he still doesn’t even fucking know if it’s real, just slides into you and fucks you for just a little bit, he’s already so wound up from his dream, he comes in no time flat.

He’ll make it up to you later, but you sigh all happy under him, he toys with your cunt until you’re clamping down around him and coming too.

He pulls out and rests his head on your chest, right in between your tits as he falls back asleep, and for the first time, when he misses you, he’s got you.


End file.
